sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
League C
| first_season = 1990-91 | folded = | teams = 12 | levels = 3 | promotion_to = League B | relegation_to = SGFA Amateur Leagues | domest_cup = SGFA Cup | intl_cup = | champions = Carina City (2018-19) | most_champs = | most_caps = | top_goalscorer = | tv_partner = | current = 2019-20 League C season }}The SGFA League C is the third-tier and lowest professional (officially classed as a semi-professional) league for men's association football clubs in St. Gregory. It is contested by 12 clubs and operates on a system of promotion and relegation within the St. Gregory Football Association. Crusaders are the defending League C champions and earned promotion to League B for the 2018-19 season along with Holland County, who finished as runners-up. History League C was established in 1990 during a period of rapid growth for the SGFA. At the end of the 1989-90 season, the SGFA had 18 professional teams; 10 in League A and 8 in League B. Six new clubs – Banks City, Bay View, Fort-de-Vert, Helena Point Rangers, Helena United and Rivergate – were all admitted to the SGFA and formed League C in time for the upcoming 1990-91 season. The promotion and relegation system already in place meant the champions of League C would earn promotion to League B. Rivergate were champions in League C's first season, while Forest United were the first team to be relegated to League C. Competition format From the 2018-19 season, there will be 12 clubs in League C, down from 16 in previous seasons (the 2017-18 season was played with 15 teams after the preseason withdrawal of Eastport Americans). This is the first time the league has been contracted since 2000, when the top four teams were promoted to allow for expansion of League B. During the course of a season (from September to May), each club plays the others three times (a triple round-robin system), either twice at their home stadium and once at that of their opponents, or vice versa, for a total of 33 games. Teams receive three points for a win and one point for a draw. No points are awarded for a loss. At the end of each season, the team with the most points is crowned League C champion. If points are equal, goal difference and then goals scored are used as tiebreakers to determine the winner. If teams are still tied for either the league championship, or for promotion positions, a playoff match at a neutral venue decides rank. The champions and runners-up are promoted to League B, while the two lowest placed teams in League B are relegated to League C. Teams finishing third and fourth in League C play a two-leg playoff (one match at home, one away), with the winner of that tie playing a single match at a neutral venue against the third-lowest placed team in League B. The winner of this match takes the final place in the following League B season. Prior to 2014, no teams were relegated from League C and the professional pyramid was closed off. However, beginning with the 2014-15 season, the lowest placed team in League C will be relegated to their local Amateur League. Changes in league structure The expansion of the SGFA's professional ranks and subsequent realignment of the leagues throughout the 1990s and 2000s has resulted in multiple changes to the format of League C. Number of teams * 1990-91 to 1991-92: 6 * 1992-93 to 1993-94: 8 * 1994-95: 11 * 1995-96: 10 * 1996-97: 12 * 1997-98: 8 * 1998-99 to 1999-2000: 10 * 2000-01: 8 * 2001-02 to 2002-03: 9 * 2003-04 to 2004-05: 10 * 2005-06 to 2006-07: 12 * 2007-08: 14 * 2008-09: 15 * 2009-10 to 2017-18: 16* * Since 2018-19: 12 * The 2017-18 season was played with 15 teams after Eastport Americans withdrew prior to the start of play. Clubs The following 12 clubs will compete in League C during the 2018-19 season. Category:SGFA competitions